


Cup of Poison

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jesus Christ Superstar - Freeform, Jesus Christ Superstar AU, M/M, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, they all wondered if Enjolras always knew he was going to die - and if so, was it possible then, that none of them could have prevented it, least of all Grantaire?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A JCS AU chapterfic (more like a series of vignettes to be honest) for the always lovely <a href="jazzysatindoll.tumblr.com/">Jazzy</a> as a (very belated) birthday gift that I'll update as I write more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Poison

             It had all began so innocently – they all reflected in the aftermath – that it was almost insidious the way events had unfolded. No one was entirely sure how things had started to unravel; no doubt Grantaire knew, but he hadn’t been seen since the night Enjolras was arrested. Bahorel had said that he had heard some women talking about burying a man matching his description not long after the trial – suicide, they had said – but it was only rumours after all. As a result, it was only then, as they all huddled together, reeling from shock that they began to piece things together.

             For the most part, they had arrived in Paris as a group, the lot of them, with Enjolras at their head. Combeferre may have arrived later, but no one could say for sure when he had arrived, only that Enjolras had been incredibly fond of him and that Grantaire had immediately objected – as to whether his objection was to Combeferre himself, or to Enjolras’ fondness, no one was willing to voice an opinion. In hindsight, things had escalated at a blinding speed following their arrival, certainly they had all been somewhere between alarmed and terrified by it all. Even Feuilly had barely held it together in the end – Grantaire would have probably scoffed at the notion that he had held together at all – and it had taken both Combeferre and Courfeyrac to anchor him when all was said and done.

             And Enjolras – well, Enjolras was dead. Had been for nearly three days now, and Grantaire with him, they suspected.


End file.
